Music Heals The Soul
by UndercoverG33k
Summary: After the defeat of Ronan only one thing can ensue on The Milano. Dancing! Watch as your favorite characters make complete jackasses out of themselves while Rocket laughs at everyone. R&R


**A/N: I recently saw GotG and loved it so so much. I bought the soundtrack and the thought of all my favorite characters singing and dancing to the songs amused me. Hence this fic becoming a thing and so on. I hope all of y'all like it and R&R.**

**-UG**

"Holy Shit," Peter shouted excitedly while flying The Milano one afternoon shortly after the defeat of Ronan. Gamora rushed to the cockpit where Peter was already turning on the autopilot and stepping out of his chair.

"What's the matter Quill," she asked in fear of that her idiot comrade had hit an asteroid or perhaps angered another ship. The possibilities of whom Peter Quill pissed off were truly endless which is something to be admired and feared. The infamous Star Lord gave her a trademark smirk while walking by her into The Milano's kitchen promptly pouring himself a drink. Some form of Terran alcohol called Jack Daniel's that he treasured dearly and only broke out on special occasions.

"Ain't nothing the matter Mora just realized somethin' is all," he smugly replied while nursing his glass of Jack. Gamora elbowed him at the mention of his moronic nickname for her. He rubbed the area in mock fear and hurt. She raised her eyebrow at the drink in his hand as an indication to tell her the occasion.

"Oh this," he said while pointing at the glass," is just my little pat on the back for saving the universe, killing Ronan, holding the Infinity Stone, etc." Gamora rolled her eyes at his explanation she shouldn't have expected anything was actually wrong or anyone was in danger. Peter began walking towards the speaker for his Awesome Mix tapes, drink still in hand.

"In fact Mora I think this calls for some celebratory music," he said while cranking the volume to what sounded like the end of 'I Want You Back' by The Jackson 5 who Peter told her were some more Terran legends. Peter sat his drink on the outcrop of the wall and began dancing and moving to the music. Gamora might add he did so horribly at that.

"I am Groooooooot," she turned and saw Groot moving to the beat and waving his arms around in his pot gesturing wildly trying to show Peter his moves.

"Yeah Groot feel the music baby," he exclaimed in the middle of a poorly executed spin. He finished his spin as the music ended and held out his hand to Gamora. He had on his trademark smirk and a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Humor me Gamora," he pleaded changing from his typical cocky smirk to his puppy dog eyes. Damnit she knew he couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. She used her 'Glare of Death' in hopes to deter his efforts. The legendary Star Lord must have been feeling particularly brave or stupid because he pulled her out to his dance floor as the new song started. Peter eyes lit up as 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough' began to play. Peter began singing along with the music.

_Listen Baby_

_ Ain't no mountain high _

_ Ain't valley low_

_ Ain't no river wide enough baby_

Screw it Gamora thought letting the music flow through her body she began to sing.

_If you need me call me_

_ No matter where you are_

_ No matter how far_

Peter's expression was priceless but his shock was quickly replaced with a grin as he resumed his singing and dancing.

_Don't worry baby_

Peter grabbed her hand and twirled her around she laughed and hit her next note.

_ Just call my name _

_ I'll be there in a hurry_

_ You don't have to worry_

As the chorus played Peter and Gamora danced like idiots laughing the whole time. Groot smiled and squealed 'I am Groot's in delight as he danced along with the two careful not to edge his pot off the table. They looked like what Rocket would call a bunch of jackasses. Peter picked up the second verse in time to quit laughing like a jackass.

_Remember the day_

_ I set you free_

_ I told you you could always count on me darlin'_

_ From that day on_

_ I made a vow _

_ I'll be there when you want me someway somehow_

Peter overacted every action and word, which caused Gamora to dare she say it giggle. The most dangerous woman in the galaxy does not giggle. Although, this was Peter Quill who continued to prove to her that the impossible could happen. She let her emotions flow into her as she readied for her next verse.

_Oh no darlin'_

Peter started off the verse and his blush when he said darlin' failed to go unnoticed by Gamora who was confused by it. Peter Quill was never embarrassed especially by singing or dancing. Gamora didn't reign in her emotions instead allowing them to flow into her next verse.

_ No wind _

_ No rain_

_ Or winter's cold can stop me baby_

_ (No No Baby)_

Peter picked up the remainder of the verse while grabbing Gamora's hand and twirling her into his chest. She chose to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

_If you're ever in trouble _

_ I'll be there on the double_

_ Just send for me_

_**Oh Baby!**_

As they harmonized the last part she began to realize the truth in their words they were singing. Gamora wouldn't let anything short of decapitation stop her from helping Peter and she sensed that he would do the same. Groot snapped them out of their seriousness still dancing in excitement. They both laughed and continued to dance as usual. Gamora grew uneasy as her next verse was slightly out of her comfort zone.

_My love is alive_

_ Way down in my heart _

_ Although we are miles apart_

Peter did a complicated move where he kicked out his leg and spun which made both Gamora and Groot laugh as he finished the verse.

_If you ever need a helping hand_

_ I'll be there on the double _

_ Just as fast as I can_

As the last chorus drew to an end all of them excluding Groot collapsed with exhaustion. Peter and Gamora both shared a glance and looked away quickly both focusing on different details. Gamora looked at the space where the troll doll used to sit and she couldn't help but laugh at how Peter tricked Yondu. She sighed in defeat because she knew she was epically screwed. She had fallen for Peter's damn pelvic sorcery and she had fallen pretty damn hard. She glanced over at Peter and found him doing the same they both smiled and helped each other off the floor. Gamora got an absolutely devilish idea worthy of The Legendary Star Lord himself. She leaned in towards Peter closing her eyes. When she sensed him doing the same and she felt his breath on hers she pulled away with a massive smirk on her face humming the tune of 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough'. She heard Groot squeal with delight at her antics and her smile grew even larger at her success.

"Gamora," she heard Peter yell and she held in her laugh as she retreated to her room leaving a very confused Peter hot on her heels.


End file.
